Shadows of Memories 1: Return of the Dark Lord
by Simple Storyteller
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is ready for his first year at Hogworts, both nervous and excited about the Sorting and making new friends. But when mysterious things begins to happen at Hogwarts, Albus and his new friends must dive into the magic of the Ancients.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.**

**

* * *

**_Prologue_

A deep fog like steam covered the platform 9 ¾ as families of wizardry emerged from the barriers, separating them from the muggle world. There was a whistle from the Hogwarts express, but many paid no mind to it. Half-bloods, pure-bloods, and muggle born children alike looked around in wonder. Many of the eleven year old children had never seen the platform, and excitement were coursing through there veins as dreams of finally heading to Hogwarts were being realized. Older students had similar excitement to return to the school, and continue there education and mainly hang with their friends. And for some, undoubtly to cause mischief.

Families were hunched together, mothers giving children teary goodbyes, younger siblings trying to convince there parents to let them go, and the students struggling with bags. In the steam covered platform, only one was standing by themselves. The man was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, lips curving in a small frown as he watched the wizards and witches. The man had straggly black hair that draped down his shoulders, and brushed his shoulder blades. He was a tall, muscled figure, though at first glance he seemed to be long and straggly. Just as his hair.

His eyes were charcoal black and narrowed ever so slightly. He was wearing cloths that just qualified over rags. A white, dirty shirt was tied diagonally from his chest, and he wore jeans that were ripped in several places and looked like it needed a wash. The parts of his exposed chest were burned and scarred, almost in the shape of runes. No one seemed to notice the strange man, or the fact that he just spat on the ground.

He gave a growl, as he watched the children get on to the train, and the parents waving farewell or shedding tears. It was all pathetic really. These kids were off to learn inferior magic, and the parents were acting like they had cross the threshold of child to adult. Back in his time, this would be laughed upon, and the parents would be shedding tears of disappointment and shame. Not of joy. The man spat on the ground again.

How he hated this infernal world. How long he had been stuck in it. To do nothing but watch, and to keep the old magic alive. What good was keeping it alive if he was forbidden to teach it? This world can learn so much if they had the power of the Ancients that he carried. No longer would the muggles live in ignorance, no longer would the magical world be a thing of Myth. They would be able to take back what was there's!

Thoughts and dreams of this flooded the mans mind, and he cursed the council who placed him in the center of this hellish curse. "May thy descendants burn in hell Arthur…" the man whispered in a dark, gruff voice that carried a heavy accent of unknown origins. "May thy family line die out… And thy legacy forgotten…"

The man continued his cursing and mutterings of the one named 'Arthur', and his dark eyes roamed the platform once more. He spotted a family that he knew all to well. He cast aside his hatred for the giver of his curse, and his eyes narrowed at the family in the steam. He saw one of the elder of the children run off, and another family he had watch approach. The man watched as the Man who Survived talked to his best friend, and brother in law. He watched the two family talk and laugh, and the eyes narrowed in interest as the Man who Lived kneeled down to talk with his youngest of son's.

The man muttered a word of ancient magic, and he could hear every word that was said. "…Named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." The Man who Survived was saying. The boy spoke up, ""But just say—"

"—then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," Said the Man who Survived, and the Man of Ancients bite back a hurtful laugh when he saw the amazement on the boys face. The Man of Ancients cut the spell, and watched as the boy ran to get on the train, and stayed to watch its departure. As the train vanished from sight, the Man looked at the Man who Survived, and saw his spouse muttering something to him. A hand lifted to the lightning bolt scar on the forehead, and the Man who Survived muttered something, but the Man of Ancients didn't need a spell to know what they were talking and thinking about.

And it made the man smirk. The Man turned swiftly on his heel, and muttered more words of ancient magic, and a dark void opened up to him, and he cast one last look over his shoulder to the Man who Survived and his spouse, as they began there journey back to the muggle world.

"Enjoy thy peace, _Harry James Potter_" The gruff accented voice said, spitting the name out as if it were acid. "For thy day's of peace, are coming to thy end." With that he walked towards the void, and vanished within. Leaving the Steam filled platform.

And the last of his patience.

The Man of ancients walked the deserted streets of Midnight, the twelfth real of Chaos. He paid no mind to the empty Darkness beyond his path of Destruction. His obsidian eyes found there way to the Eternal Moon, hanging in the Sky, though it cast only light onto his path. Fearing the consequence of penetrating the empty Darkness of Midnight. The man gaze fell back to the path ahead of him, and the dark silhouette of a mansion became visible.

The Man entered the dark mansion, and quickly walked down to the furnished cellar. He walked up to a raven podium were a black Leather book laid, golden strips of leather formed a Dragons eye on the cover. The man opened the sinister look book, and flipped a couple of pages. He stopped at a page titled in bold, sinister letters;

**Memory's Replicas**

"'Because the memory stores information about everything the host collects,'" the man read aloud, his dirty finger following the words. "'It is possible to make a duplicate, or a replica, of an object. The Host must have full information on the entire object in order for it to become, a Perfect Duplicate, and able to carry on the goals and strife of the original. It is advise using for humans, unless you know the subject completely-'" The man cut off, and smirked widely. He walked away from the book and towards a black cabinet.

He opened it up, and in it were bottles of a clearish blue liquid. The Man, with a upward movement of his hand, levitated the mass of bottles, and placed them in front of the podium a couple of feet. Finally he had all that he needed to complete the spell. He collected everything about the man he needed to help him restore the Magical world. He had examined him since he was born. The Man of Ancients new that the baby would help him in his goal, and watched it's progress.

He had even helped a bit, entering the boys mind when he was at the school, helping him realize his destiny. The Man was responsible for the change in name, and with that, he triggered a change of power. Convinced that he did all he needed, the Man left to find recruits for his disciple, but away, his chosen one fell. The Man of ancients had cursed himself, but years later, the return of his disciple did not surprise him at all. He knew that his chosen one would return to him.

But he didn't leave his disciples' side after that, and even assisted now and then. And when they were so close to his goal, he made another error and let his disciple take full control. And the chosen one perished because of it.

But The Man of ancients was ready to right this. No more hiding in the shadows. No more dwelling on memories. Tonight, the man of Ancients shall _Create_ a Memory!

He approached the book once more, and scanned the page, grinning as he found the incantation he needed. "_Lickstre… kloovel… Clava… Memories of the darkened one..." _Wind started to blow in the room, throwing open cupboards and other things, as a crimson circle started to form around the bottles. "_Jecbe... hagdss… levar… Collected and stowed to preserve his might…" _The bottles started to shake as the crimson, blood-like stain drew itself inside the completed circle, creating strange patterns.

"_I call upon your powers… to bring his memory back to LIFE!" _the Man shouted the last word, winds picking up to hurricane speeds, the room destroyed and the entire realm shaking. The Man was staring at the bottles as they shattered and the blue flowed into the red lines. His wild eyes dancing with delight, and hair flying about, he threw his hands to complete the spell.

"_RISE TOM RIDDLE! RISE THE DARK LORD VOLDEMORT! RISE FORM THE SHADOWS OF MEMORIES! RISE TO LET YOUR LEGACY CONTINUE! SHADAS! LUCKAS! RARA!"_

The Crimson/blue lines glowed brightly, and shadows flooded into the circle, and began to form and take shape. The Winds picked up and the shacking hardened and the man was thrown to his knees, though laughing manically. The Shadows continued to form a humanoid shape, which was tall and skinny. It was in a dark robe, and the hood formed, over the creatures face. Soon, the winds and the shacking stopped, and so did the crazed laughter of the man, who was on one knee, head bowed to the creature.

It was deathly quit in Midnight, and seemed like several years had passed before crimson slits appeared in the shadows of the robes. Pale white, snake like hands were lifted to the shadows the hood created, and the slits narrowed on them. The cloak the creature was wearing turned into a mist of shadows as it hit the ground, and the creature continued to stare at it's hands.

"I'm Back…" A snake like hiss sounded from the depths of the shadows, and then grew powerful as it repeated. "I AM BACK!"

The whole foundation shook at the power of the voice, and the man, still on his knee and bowing, smirked. "You…" The Snake voice said, the crimson slits now focused on the man. "I demand your name." A chuckle sounded from the man as he kept his head down. "Very well my lord. My name is Lucksess…" The Man of Ancients looked up, and his black eyes met crimson slits.

"And I am at your service, Dark Lord Voldemort."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, the Langstings Brothers, and the mysterious black haired man with sharp as night teeth.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Teeth as Sharp as Night  
_

A boy with jet black hair walked down the hall of the train, having just changed into his new school robes. His eyes were an emerald green that he had inherited from his late grandmother and his father. As he passed a mirror, the boy thought about how much he resembled his father, unlike his other two siblings who had reddish-black hair and inherited most of their mother's looks. All that was missing that separated him from his father in looks was a pair of glasses, and a lightning bolt scar.

The boy continued to the back of the train, were he had been sitting alone. His cousin Rose had darted off after becoming quick friends with two other girls, and his older brother James was already with his friends from last year. Unlike James's younger brother and cousin, this was his second year, compared to the boy and Rose. It was their first year. The boy reached the empty compartment, and slid into the seat to the window, leaning his head against it.

It didn't bother him that his cousin and brother basically abandoned him, he liked being alone, it gave him time to think about things or just relax. He was never really good at meeting new people like the rest of his family, so he often spent time alone. The boys eyes started to drop slightly when there was a sudden knock and the apartment door slid open. "Oi, anyone in here!" The boy turned his head, and saw a boy walking into the compartment.

Another voice said "Klay that was rude. You don't march into another compartment screaming about." Klay rolled his eyes and responded to the other voice. "I wasn't screaming. I yelled. And that wasn't marching, right my friend?" Klay turned and looked at the boy who was sitting by the window, somewhat amused by the argument. "right." The boy said, "You walked in, not marched."

Klay grinned and moved out of the doorway to allow the other in, and he shot the boy a look. "Don't encourage him, you'll regret it." The boy looked the two over, stifling a chuckle. The companion of the boy named Klay eleven, the same age the raven haired boy was. This kid, however, was a bit tall for his age, and had long awkward arms and legs that were a bit scrawny looking. His hair was a pale gold and eyes a jet of sapphire behind a pair of sleek looking glasses.

"What do you mean by that Greg?" Klay asked with a frown, then grinned and through a arm around his companion. "You know you love me." Klay, unlike his companion Greg, had fare amount of meat on his bones, and was about average height. He looked to be around eleven, and his dark ocean blue eyes danced with youthful excitement. His hair was the same pale gold as Greg's, but his was messy looking, complimenting the boys obvious wild personality.

Greg rolled his eyes, and pushed Klay off of him, the wild child landing in a seat with a 'omph', then with wild laughter. "Unfortunately, I have to seeing as we are brothers." He said, more to the raven haired boy then Klay. Greg face the boy, "I'm sorry for my brother… he can be a bit… out of hand." Greg gave a annoyed sigh as his brother started whistling innocently. "My name is Greg Langstings, and this is my brother, Klay Langstings."

The well-mannered Greg offered his hand, while Klay waved from over his brother's shoulder. "Nice to meet you!" They said in unison. The boy smiled, and raised his hand to shake with Greg. "Nice to meet you also. I'm Albus Potter." Greg's eyes were huge, and his hand went limp when Albus let go of it. "Your father is Harry Potter?" Greg asked in shook. Albus internally sighed. He got this a lot. He never knew exactly why his family was famous, his parents told him many times they will explain when he is older, but he sure got tired of it.

So it was a pleasant surprise when Klay shoved his brother out of the way, "Of course Harry is his father you git, look at him! Anyways, like it even matters much." Greg scoffed from his crumpled position on the floor, and stood up, fixing his glasses. "And what is that suppose to mean?" Klay grinned and sat right next to Albus, and put an arm around his shoulders, "It means, my poor, poor confused brother, that everyone will be to busy fawning over my rugged good looks and pure talent that everyone will forget about Albus being the son of Harry."

Klay turned his head and looked at Albus with a grin. "Sorry mate, but that's the truth. I hate to upstage you-" He was interrupted by a scoff from his brother who sat opposite from him and Albus. "Yeah, it must _really _pain you to become the center of attention." Klay just ignored his brother and continued on talking. Albus smiled as he listened to Klay, and the occasional argument of Greg.

The trio talked for awhile, each sharing stories and saying which house they wanted to be in. "Well I know what house you won't be in Klay." Greg said as he unwrapped a chocolate frog that he pulled from his robe pocket. "Ravenclaw, you actually have to be smart to end up in there." Albus roared with laughter, as Klay frowned, the bottom half of a chocolate frog sticking out of his mouth as he processed the insult. "Oi! What's that suppose to mean ya git!" He yelled, frog falling from his mouth. Greg joined in on Albus' laughter.

Another hour later, Albus was the only one awake in the compartment, Greg softly snoring with his head laying against the window, and glasses crooked. Klay however, was sprawled across the cushioned bench, feet resting in Albus' lap, and the rambunctious child was speaking softly in his sleep, though Albus couldn't hear what it was. Albus was smiling slightly as he looked at his two new friends. Meeting these two was probably the oddest, albeit funniest event that had happened to him in his past eleven years of life.

He gave a chuckle at Klay's chocolate stained face, and looked out at the night soaring past them. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the compartment door squeaked opened, and the flaming head of Rose Weasley popped in. "Al? You still in here?" She whispered, and when she saw her cousin raise a hand in greeting, she smiled and slid into the compartment, so not to wake the two sleeping boys. "Sorry for ditching you like that, but I just got worked up with Holly and Lola."

Albus nodded with a smile. "It's alright, I understand. In fact, a little bit after you left, I met these two." He gestured at the two, and Rose smiled nodding as she looked at them. She frowned however when she saw how Klay was sleeping. "Are you okay with his feet on you, cause if you aren't-"

"It's fine Rose, no need to worry. You can head back to your friends if you like." Rose gave one last look of contempt at the sleeping boy, then turned to leave the compartment, only for it to be open, and another boy standing in the doorway.

"Oh, well hello there." The boy said, with an American accent as he looked at Rose with a grin. "Here you go beautiful." He stepped out of the way, allowing a blushing Rose to walk past him, head down muttering thanks. The new boy gave a chuckle, and Albus frowned slightly.

The boy was in a cloak, but not the Hogwarts robe they had been assigned. He looked to be around four years older hen Albus, and everyone in the compartment for that matter. He was tall and was well-muscled, that Albus could tell as he glanced at the boy. The boy had long, wild midnight black hair, and his eyes were an obsidian black color. Laughter, amusement, and a bit of arrgonance danced in those eyes as he turned to Albus, and grinned.

Albus bit back a gasp, and his eyes went wide as he saw the teeth of this man. They were as sharp as night. Each and every one of them. Albus had a very quick, nauseating image of those teeth ripping through flesh. The image was gone as quickly as it came, but Albus had to fight to not let it come back up again. He placed his forehead in his hand and gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tightly.

"You don't look so good." The boy said, but Albus could tell from the sound of the boy's voice that he was amused and probably smirking. Albus looked up just in time to see the boy turn, and taking one step out of the door. "We'll be at the castle soon, so try and hold on a bit longer." He looked over his shoulder and flashed a grin at Albus, the image resurfacing.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you, Albus Severus Potter." And with that, the door slid closed, and Albus was left staring wide eyed at the door.

'_How did he know my name?'_

SOM1

"He probably just recognized your looks from your dad." Klay said as he pulled on his robes. It had been about thirty minutes since the kid had left, and both of the Langstings brothers were awake, and now dressed in their robs. As soon as they woke up, Albus had told them what had occurred. "But Klay, how would he have known my _full_ name?" Albus asked, and Greg nodded in agreement.

Klay then said as he plopped back down. "I mean, he was a fifth year wasn't he? He probably knew magic that told him your name." Greg was already shaking his head. "There is know such magic to do that unless he delved inside his mind. And Albus would have known that if he had." Greg sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It just doesn't add up."

"Then maybe it does not suppose to?" Klay suggested, getting the attention of both Albus and Gregg. "How do you figure that?" Albus asked, and Klay just shrugged. "Well…. You said that you had an image of this kid's teeth shredding through flesh right? If that's true, then this bloke is not normal. Who says his magic has to be?"

Greg opened his mouth to argue with his brother, but with a frown, closed it. Albus thought about what Klay just said, and it actually made a bit of sense. "I say we just find him and ask him 'What the hell?'" Klay said with a grin, and that got a grin to Albus's face also. Greg however just rolled his eyes. "Despite the, 'what the hell' part, I think that is a good plan."

Klay grinned and stood up, and Albus and Greg followed his movement, but as they made to the door, the train began to slow to a stop. "Or we can find him tomorrow…" Albus said with a sigh. Knowing there was no way they would be able to find the bloke now. With nod's of agreements, they walked into the crowded hallways, and followed the booming voice of Hagrid. "First years This way!" When they made it of the train, the trio saw Rose quickly give the Half Giant a hug, and then leave. "Oi!" Klay said as he stared wide eyed at the half giant. "Who's that bloke and will he eat me?"

Albus rolled his eyes with Greg, and answered, "That's Hagrid. He is a friend of my family along with the grounds keeper of Hogwarts. And no, Klay, he will not eat you. The big lug wouldn't harm a fly."

"Big lug? Oi, I `uppose you were talking about me." A booming voice said from behind them, making the Langstings brothers jump, but Albus was use to the voice and turned around with a big smile. "Hagrid! It's good to see you." He embraced the half giant, who chuckled and patted Albus with his free hand. "Mighty good to see you Albus. You and your new friend will have to visit me sometimes me thinks. But now, you better have a move on."

Albus smiled and said farewell, and the three left off to the boats.

When they approached the giant doors. A woman with brown hair and kind eyes greeted them. "Hello students, I am Professor Weasley, and I welcome you to Hogwarts, the school of witch craft and wizardry. In a moment, I will lead you to the grand hall, where you will be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts…."

Albus was trying to listen to his aunt and professor, but it was difficult with Klay behind him flirting, and striking out with girls. He saw that Greg also shared his annoyance and the two just glanced at each other, and then rolled their eyes. Eventually, they followed Professor Weasley into the grand hall, and they took there seats. The Professor then set a old looking hat on a stool, and it suddenly bleated out in song;

Come one come all

To listen to my tale

Come gather in this hall

Forgive me if I look stale

In my brains are goals of four

One of them is Gryffindor

Whose goal was to support the brave

Whose courage could perhaps stop a wave

Our second git is Ravenclaw

Who believed that intelligence bested all flaws

Then theirs friendly Hufflepuff

'Hard workers and trust is all we need', she would huff.

And then there is Slytherin the snake

The cunning of use who could see through a fake.

A house dived can not stand

So all house united, hand in hand

Or go your ways without supporting

But now is time for the house sorting.

The trio of Albus Klay and Greg continued to stare at the hat, even after it had stop singing. "That was creepy yet cool at the same time…" Klay whispered, and the two nodded agreement as Professor Weasley began to call names. A couple minuets later, she called;

"Langstings, Klay!"

Klay gave a wink to both of his friends, and walked up to the hat with purpose, and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on him, and it paused for a while, whispering in Klays ears, then yelled;

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table cheered, and Klay marched over to it, grinning as students made room for him and slapped him on the back and shoulder. Both Albus and Greg knew what would be next.

"Langstings, Gregory!"

Greg sighed at his full name, and walked up with a thumbs up to Albus. The hat was placed on him, and took a bit like it did the brother, then cried.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

They table cheered again, though the loudest of them had to be Klay, who stood up and was whooping. Greg rolled his eyes, but smiled as he went to sit next to his brother. Soon, Albus heard the name uncle Ron warned him about.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The boy walked up, and as soon as the hat landed on it's head, the hat yelled;

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table cheered as the young Malfoy joined them, and then, Eventually, the name, "Potter, Albus!" Was called, and Albus began to march up to the hat. All the students at the Gryffindor table were already sure of where the next Potter would be, and Albus already saw his brother make room for him.

Albus smiled, and allowed the hat to go on his head. "So another potter have we…? Well there is no surprise of your courage, seems to run in your family doesn't it?" the Sorting hat whispered, and all Albus did was shrug. "Well… this is a hard choice I must say… one of the hardest young Potter. You posses almost every quality… but one stands out… yes I see it now…. It must be… HUFFLEPUFF!"

The whole hall sat stunned. A Potter not in Gryffindor? That made no sense. The silence was broken as Klay Jumped onto the table, and started chering like a maniac. Soon his brother joined in, and the rest of Hufflepuff was in a frenzy. They congratulated Albus and some even followed Klay's example and jumped up on the table. Albus was smiling as he took a seat next to Greg, and watched him pull Klay down, who sat between them and put arms around both Albus and Greg.

Albus stole a glance to his brother, to his surprise was grinning at him and giving him thumbs up. Albus smiled gratefully, and then watched the rest of the sorting.

"Weasley, Rose"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon there were only one student left. But Hermione rolled up the scroll, and said, "And that is the end of the so-"

"Oh professor." A voice yelled out in sing-song, and all eyes turned to a boy who looked to be about fifteen. He was leaning back, hands behind his head and was grinning a mile a minute. Albus gasped, and grabbed his to friends. "That's him." He hissed. And the Langstings eyes went wide, then narrowed upon the student.

"You forgot about the most important student here; Me!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my respectful characters and the plot. Nothing else. **

* * *

_Battle of the Houses_

Everyone stared at the raven haired boy. This made no sense, never before has a student been forgotten, and not called. Sure some were late or didn't show, but they were always sorted sooner or later. They were never forgotten. The professors all exchanged quizzical looks, thinking this may be just a prank of some sort. I mean, this looked like the boy should be in his fifth year, already sorted. Not his first. But all were at a lost because none of them remembered the student, and they were positive they would have.

Professor Weasley looked at the boy in shook, and unrolled the list and looked at it again. She was sure that she had gotten everyone. "Oh-, um right, what's your name?" She asked, looking up at him. The boy grinned his toothy grin, and Albus groaned a placed a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes tightly as the demonic image surfaced. Klay patted him on the back, as Greg frowned, and studied the boy.

"My name is Kyle Blake, professor." He called, and Hermione looked down at the list. "Headmaster… He isn't on the list…" The professor said, looking back to a well-fit, middle age man who was looking at Kyle with interest and curiosity. Kyle grinned widely, and stood up, reaching into his cloak. He pulled out a envelope, and walked up to the headmaster.

"I have a letter for you Headmaster." The man reached over and took it, opening it and taking out a parchment of paper, and Kyle just stood there, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "What is he doing here?" Greg hissed to his two companions. "He is a fifth year, why isn't he sorted?"

"Maybe he was transferred?" Klay suggested in a whisper, but Greg dismissed this idea with a shake of his head. Albus glanced a the two, then looked back up at Kyle and the Headmaster. What was that letter about? And why didn't anyone else seemed effected by this kids teeth? "What I want to know is what that letter contains.

Both Albus and Klay jumped at the new voice, but Greg was to focused on his thoughts that he didn't even hear the voice. Albus turned to his right, and there was a girl studying Kyle just as hard as Greg was. This girl looked like she was in her second year, and both Albus and Klay gave her their full attention. She had dark brown hair, that rolled like waves off her shoulders and down her back. She wore a pair of sleek, black glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose, and had sky-like blue eyes.

"As this happen before?" Albus asked the girl, ignoring his rapid heart beats. There was no denying this girl was beautiful, and there was a certain air about her that made her immediately likable. He could tell Klay thought the same. The girl shook her head, looking at the two with amusement before looking back to the headmaster and Kyle, who seemed to be talking quietly. "Not that I know of, no." Klay opened his mouth to saw something, eyes practically glued to the girl, when his brother hushed him. "Shut up, look!"

The Headmaster stood up, and all the whispering stopped. Kyle was looking at everyone, arms cross and a smirk gracing his lips. "Kyle Blake will be accepted as a transfer from New York's school in the America's." The headmaster said, voice magically magnified. "He will start as a fifth year, and I ask all of you to give him a warm welcome."

The Headmaster smiled at Hermione, and spread his arms wide apart, then sat down. Hermione walked over to the fifth year, and placed the sorting hat on him. Everyone in the room seemed to draw a breath, wondering what house this strange man will be sorted into. Albus, Klay, and Greg all found themselves wanting the boy to be in there house for different reasons. Albus wanted him in so he can ask the boy exactly what why he was messing with him.

Greg wanted Kyle to be in Hufflepuff so he can keep a close eye on him, and protect Albus from him along with finding out what type of magic this boy used on his friend. Klay's reason however was probably the most innocent, and most forgiving. He wanted another friend. And it looked as if Kyle needed one.

Kyle smirked as the sorting hat whispered in his ear. "Well, well, well… isn't this a interesting turn up… Someone of the ancients…" Kyle cracked his head from side to side. "I believe you have me mistaken for another." Kyle told the hat, though the smirk only grew.

"Perhaps… but I doubt it lad. So why are you here?" Kyle tilted his head to the side innocently, though his smirk betrayed him. "I am here to further my education, meet friends, maybe find the certain someone."

The sorting hat scoffed at this. "Do not insult my intelligence boy, I know why you are here, you guard it poorly…. But I will permit your quest, for I haven't had much entertainment in the past nineteen years. This is the path you shall take; SLYTHERIN!"

The whole Slytherin table burst into cheers and applause, and Albus and Greg hid there disappointment. Klay however wasn't that modest. "Awww…." He whined. Kyle crossed his arms, smirking as the hat was taken off him. "Naturally." He said as he walked towards the Slytherin table. But when he reached it, he didn't sit down, but instead he jumped onto the table and reached into his dark cloak, pulling out a wand. He pointed it way above him, and shouted; "SLYTHERIN!"

With the shout, an emerald, transparent serpent flared out of the wand. It was gigantic and as long as the whole hall, and ruby eyes glinted as it gave a satisfactory hiss. Everyone, including Albus and his two friends were stunned with awe, and then the Slytherin table erupted into applause and cheers. Even some of the professors chuckled and clapped their hands lightly. In response to this, Albus saw someone from the Gryffindor table jump up, and with a cry of Gryffindor, a ruby red lion formed into the air with a roar.

Albus identified the challenging Gryffindor as his brother, James.

Kyle smirked at his challenger, and his eyes mover side to side as a Ravenclaw jumped up, and so did a Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff Albus recognized as a fifth year, and people from the table cheered "Lyx!" as a golden badger was out of his wand. The Ravenclaw's had similar cheers as a raven protruded from the person's wand. Kyle smirked at all of them, knife like teeth flashing, making Albus groan and close his eyes tightly. Kyle unleashed a roar and his snake darted at James's Lion, teeth bared.

And so started the battle of the Houses of Hogwarts.

James's Lion jumped out of the way and slashed at the Serpent, which weaved out of the way. The Raven flew at the Lion, talons extended, but it was knocked away by the force of the golden badger's tail. The whole hall was in a frenzy as students cheered for their respected champion and house. Even a few teachers cheered. Albus heard Hagrid's booming voice rooting for James, and he heard a the familiar voice of Nevil Longbottom cheering for Lyx and the Hufflepuffs.

Soon Albus joined in the cheering, rooting for Lyx as The badger dodged the fangs of Slytherin and knocked aside the proud Gryffindor. Ravenclaw was away from the fighting, black beady eyes watching her competitors and sizing them up. It then swooped in at Hufflepuff, and the talons created a deep gash in its side. Lyx gave a shout of pain and staggered on the table, but regained himself and led Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw.

Gryffindor was in a frenzy, slicing and snapping at Slytherin, but the snake twisted around every turn. The Cheers grew louder as Hufflepuff was continuously pounding raven claw with it's tail against the wall. The champion of Raven claw kept wincing and staggering, the apparition flickering. And soon, Hufflepuff sunk its teeth in the Raven, and with a shriek from both the Raven and the Champion, Ravenclaw vanished, and the Champion staggered, and fell, only to be caught by her fellow students.

Albus, the Langstings Brothers, and the rest of their table broke into cheers for Lyx, but they were short lived as Slytherin took the distraction, and coiled itself around Hufflepuff. Lyx gave a gasp as it looked like he to was strangled by a snake, and Kyle grinned wolfishly as his table cheered him on. Slytherin sunk it's fangs in the neck of Hufflepuff, and with a yell, the great badger vanished and Lyx collapsed. He was caught by Klay, who eased him between Albus and himself, and Lyx gave him a weak thanks.

"You were brilliant out there mate." Klay said with a grin, and the rest of the table agreed, patting Lyx on the back or praising him. Albus' eyes however, were glued up on the emerald serpent, and the crimson Lion, both glared at each other. He lowered his gaze to Kyle and James, who were mirroring there beasts. Everyone was still in anticipation. You could hear a needle drop, and, Albus thought, Kyle could use his teeth to cut the tension.

"Well than Potter," Kyle said, his smooth, dangerous voice carrying across the giant room to James, as black eyes narrowed in delight. "Looks like it's just you and me." James grinned, and shouted back, "It's soon to be just me, Blake!"

Kyle gave a chuckle, and said, "You think so, do you Potter? Well if that's the case, Lets make this more exciting." He turned his coal eyes to the Headmaster. "Headmaster, lets say whoever wins this, their house gets 50 points, does that sound fair?"

Every eye turned to the Headmaster, and he smiled kindly, and said, "That sounds a reasonable reward Kyle. Whoever bests the other in this, their house will be given 50 points, and," He paused, a sparkle in his eyes, "Will receive a magnificent reward hand given by me."

The crowd burst into excited whispers, and this only increased Kyle's smirk. "Well than, I better not lose." And before James could retort, the emerald Slytherin dashed forward in a flash of green, and suddenly ripped the throat of the lion, causing it to roar in pain and vanished. James also gave a scream of pain, and clutched his throat as he fell, to be helped by his fellow Gryffindors. Everyone was quiet at first, shocked at what happened, and then the Slytherin Table broke into a frenzy.

The Slytherin gave a hiss of victory, and shrank back into Kyle's wand, and two 7th years stood up on the table and lifted their raven haired champion on their shoulders, and Kyle gave a roar of Victory, shoving his fist in the air. The teachers clapped, and the other Houses (Excluding Klay, who was ecstatic from the duel itself and clapped and cheered like crazy, gaining dirty looks from his house and his brother) reluctantly clapped.

The Headmaster stood up, and held his hands up for silence, and eventually that happened. All the Slytherin sat down, the ones on either sides of Kyle with their arms around there champion. "Well that was, I say, the best way to start another fantastic year at Hogwarts." The hall all yelled in agreement, and when it was silent again, the headmaster said, "Now I grant Slytherin house, fifty points, and for Kyle Blake to come to my office, after this magnificent feast. Everyone enjoy!"

As he sat down, food appeared, and everyone began to dig in, talking about the duel of houses and of their new arrival, Kyle Blake. Albus, under the pretense of listening to Klay's and Lyx conversation, glanced over at his brother. James was glaring at Kyle with deep hatred and what looked like a small amount of respect. Kyle, Albus noticed, was not paying attention to James, but was looking straight towards him.

Albus, against his will returned the star, and as a small grin crept along Kyle's lips, Emerald green eyes met pure black.

And Albus slipped from the conscious world, and succumbed to the blissful world of darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ FIRST**

Alright, before you read this, I would first like to apoligize for the long wait. I meant to have this chapter done and uploaded quicker, but with all this havoc in my life, I forgot about it. Also I would like to say that this story is changing in a all new direction. Nothing you should worry about, Lucksess reviving Voldemort and everything still happened and stuff, but I decided that I should make Harry's and Albus' Relationship a key element here, so there is a small change in pace. The following chapter is pretty short, I know, bt it help explains the Father/son bond they share. I promise to upload thenext chapter quicker, and if I don't get it up within a week, get ready for a 2000 word+ chapter. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I only own my respectful characters and the plot. Nothing else. **

**

* * *

**_Memory of the Rising Sun._**  
**

"_Albus… Al… wake up". Albus Severus Potter gave a yawn as his eyes fluttered open, meeting the emerald almond eyes of his Father. "Dad…" Albus muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, his father stopped shaking him. "What time is it?"_

"_It is almost six A.M" Harry answered, giving his son a small smile, as Albus groaned and fell back. He rarely ever woke up this early, in fact, Albs believed no 9 year old should ever have to wake up this early, and pitied the muggles and muggle-borns that did for school. "Why did you wake me up…?"_

_Harry smiled, and said "You'll see, just get up. No need to change, I wanted to show you something." _

_At first, Albus did not move, refusing to get up, saying whatever his father wanted to show him could wait. But after Harry had threaten to get the water bucket Albus reluctantly got up, and headed downstairs to see his mother waiting at the table, with a warm smile, and breakfast in the form of eggs, bacon, and toast waiting for him. The Potter boy ate, giving his mother a 'Good morning' and having a bit of small talk. All through this, Harry was in the other room, doing what, Albus was really too tired to even care._

_After he finished his breakfast, only just beginning to wake up, Albus followed his mother into the den, finding his father next to the fire place. "We are heading to Grandma and Grandpa's." His father told him, and Albus just nodded tiredly, gave his mother a kiss, then stepped to his father, who had a bag of floo powder with him."We will be back before James and Lilly wake up, I'm sure." Harry told his wife with a smile, a hand on Albus shoulder, and after giving another farewell to Ginny, they stepped into the fire, harry throwing the floo powder and yelled;_

"_The Burrow!"_

_What happen next, Albus wasn't really sure since he was sure he had fallen asleep or passed out for a second, because the next thing he knew, was his father propelling him out of the fire place of his Grandparents house._

"_Ahhh, there they are." Came the familiar voice off Grandma Weasly. Albus gave a small smile, and gave his grandmother a hug. She was a bit chubby, but that was one of the things he loved about his grandmother, she was always so warm and very easy to fall asleep or melt into her hugs. Grandmother Weasly held out Albus at arm's length, frowning ever so slightly. "Harry my dear have you been feeding this boy? He seems skinner then you used to be." She turned her eyes to Albus' father, who chuckled._

_Albus watched as his father rose his hands in front of him, smiling "Of course we have Mrs. Weasly, but Albus seems determined not to grow meat on his bone." _

"_Hey!" Albus suddenly protested, frowning, "It's not my fault!" _

"_Of course it isn't my dear." Grandmother Weasly said, frowning at His father. "And Harry, I thought I told you not to call me that anymore my dear. We are family, Either Molly or Mum, I shall only accept them."_

_Albus smiled at this very familiar conversation. As long as he could remember, his father always called Grandmother 'Mrs. Weasly', and Grandmother always got annoyed by it. After a few more minutes, Albus was lead to the doors by his father._

"_Are you going to tell me what we are doing yet Dad?" Albus asked, now fully awake, and beyond curious. "You will see Al." His father told him with a kind smile, and they went to the barn. Albus stayed outside as his father headed in to retrieve something. Albus mind flew around possibilities of why his Father took them out here, and they were partly answered when Harry came out, holding a broomstick. _

_Albus opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his father. "Come over here and get on Al." Albus watched as his father mounted the broom, and beckoned him over. Albus hesitated, then walked over to his father, and allowed him to lift him up and Set Albus down on the broomstick. Right in front of his father._

"_Hold on!" Harry called, and with that, Albus gave a small yell as his father kicked up into the air, at tremendous speeds. This was the first time he was on a broomstick, and was not sure whether he liked it or not. Albus closed his eyes, gripping the broom tightly and sinking into his father's chest as they rose upward, and opened them when he felt the broom stopped._

_Albus gave a small gasp at what he saw._

_They were high in the sky, just below the clouds, and were facing the hills. He looked back at his smiling father, then turned and looked at the beautiful scene in front of him. The sun was still rising, and was splashing colors of gold, red, and pink across the hills. Albus leaned against his father, marveling at the wonderful sight, and he heard his father whisper "Happy Birthday Albus…"_

Albus gave a Groan, and his eyes fluttered open. That dream… Albus smiled, not really aware where he was or what was happening, and not really caring. What he just dreamed was one of his most treasured memories with his Father. On his Ninth Birthday, He and his Father witnessed a very beautiful Sunrise, and Albus was sure that he was the only one who had gotten this for his birthday.

He soon became aware of his surroundings, and sat up, groaning as small waves of pain washed over him. "What… happened...?"


End file.
